Nicky Fitzgerald
Nicole "Nicky" Fitzgerald is one of Gualupe's best friends. She is a very beautiful 12 year old seventh-grader. She is practically perfect in every way. Her only imperfection is sometimes she is a little too perfect. Once, Nicky tried being "bad", But she soon discovered she liked being Perfect instead of "bad". ("Nicky Gone Bad"). Nicky is one of the only people who can get through to Gualupe's strange thoughts and plans to try to talk some sense into her. Although she doesn't always listen, but still, she tries. Nicky's dream is to become a concert violinist in Italy. She practices her violin and her Italian every day. She even got Stewart Dillinger (her boyfriend) to learn Italian. ("Like Riding A Bike") We've only seen her perform in Hazelnut twice. But she did get to play at The Realtor once. Apperance and Personality Apperance Nicky is 12 years of age, average height and build for a girl of her age, has long blond hair, blueish-green eyes and light skin. She common wears a shoulder-less brown shirt with a brown skirt and a white and pink scarft. Personality Nicky is considered the smart one of the group, being skilled in a wide variety of arts and sciences. She usually speaks and expresses her opinions in a factual or literal matter, seldom hesitates to correct her friends, and often backs up her opinions by quoting famous people in history, most often of her idol William Shakespeare. Nicky has a tendency to be a perfectionist, often freaking out over minor mistakes or miscalculations in her data, but none-the-less carries herself with a high degree of self-confidence and assurance. Despite often being teased by her friends about her intellect, lack of athletic abilities and obsession with academics, she is respected and appreciated by her friends to an extensive degree, and for the most part willing to accompany them on their countless adventures. Nicky's intellect and responsible persona cause her to act as the group's "voice of reason". However, she is seldom listened to, which often frustrates her. Hobbies Nicky spends the majority of her life with her two friends, but is probably the most different from them in terms of hobbies and past-times, one of the most distinct being the fact that she is a vegetarian. Nicky's main life's passion is intellect, which she often uses to either assist, change the opinions of, or annoy her friends. It was originally Nicky's idea to make the museum a common hang-out spot for her friends, although they were initially opposing of this idea. However, her friends have grown to like visiting the museum and other intellectual locations almost as much as she does. Despite being one of the two female members of the group, Nicky and G have rather opposing personalities and interests. While G is athletic, tomboyish, and has an interest in sports and virtually any type of vigorous activity, Nicky is more laid-back, lacks athletic skill, and tries to distance herself from activities involving physical contact, fast movement, balance or speed. Nicky has a wide variety of interests in the arts. Throughout the series, Nicky has shown a passion for sculpting, painting, pottery, poetry, novelty, history and theatrical productions. Although her friends sometimes find this trend weird, they are quite accepting of it, and often accompany Nicky during her activities of choice. Gallery Blondeanimegirl.png Konachan.com - 106207 blonde_hair blue_eyes bow clouds dress hizo_(hizoo) instrument long_hair original sky violin water.jpg|Nicky Playing Violin Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gualupe and Her Classmates